


覆水难收 What's done cannot be undone

by vesepans



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 09:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19248529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesepans/pseuds/vesepans
Summary: 假设洛基按照神话里面比索尔年长很多在小的时候没有被奥丁带走，成为新一任约顿海姆的王，并且最终在大战中阿斯加德战败会怎么样？约顿海姆作为胜利方，向阿斯加德要求索尔和亲。双方之战战是世仇，已经持续了千年。就是一个小公主被对方大坏蛋国王强要过去当王后的垃圾文，索尔按照人类年龄18岁，有点蠢，洛基是30多快40的样子，一直维持冰霜巨人的样貌。文中的时间线，是在可怜的幼锤被迫和亲了一年，并且被迫怀孕了之后。相信我，基神很爱他，就是当时打仗第一眼就看上了对面这个小王子，所以占有欲超强。索尔已经试过逃走加反抗很多次了，都没有用。心疼索尔（嘴上说着心疼，依旧笔下疯狂欺负他）内含强制，以及强制受孕，总之一切都是锤子被强迫的。依旧那么垃圾无道德无三观，现实中坚决惩罚这样的做法。OOC,OOC,OOC!!!!!!!!!!!!!





	覆水难收 What's done cannot be undone

**Author's Note:**

> 可他有什么办法呢，洛基是他的丈夫，是他肚子里的孩子，这一切已成定局，从这个新神诞生在他的肚子里的那一天开始，一切便覆水难收了。

“怀了孕怎么还这么紧？嗯？”洛基一只手托着索尔现在已经纤细不少的大腿，一只手捏着索尔的下巴，在男孩的耳边用他向来戏谑的语调说着让男孩羞耻不堪的话语。大了肚子的小王后因为哭累了甚至打了个嗝，他的国王丈夫已经以要给他肚子里的新神喂养神力的理由，操了他整整一天，神明之间的欢爱往往能达到一周，可他需要休息，他觉得洛基的硬挺仿佛已经捅穿了他的肚子和孩子一起挤到了他的嗓子眼一样。  
他恨极了洛基，洛基扼杀了他自由的美梦，洛基把他囚禁在约顿海姆冰冷的宫殿里像饲养金丝雀一样的对待他，王后，他们甚至这样叫他。

可他有什么办法呢，洛基是他的丈夫，是他肚子里的孩子的父亲，这一切已成定局，从这个新神诞生在他的肚子里的那一天开始，一切便覆水难收了。  
他再也不可能做回原先那个骄傲的属于阿斯加德的小王子，现在他是约顿海姆的王后，是约顿海姆下一位国王的母亲。

而索尔还年轻，他自己还是个孩子呢。洛基可以当他的父亲了，他比奥丁他的爸爸年轻那么一点，当然他看上去年轻很多，可索尔知道这个男人的阅历不少于奥丁。否则阿斯加德也不会这样被打败。  
他们被打败的时候，索尔曾听别人说过，如果海拉还在的话，他们一定不会输，如果当初在海拉和索尔之间奥丁选了海拉就好了。  
索尔不知道当初到底发生了什么，大概是奥丁，他们的众神之父为了他的出生舍弃了海拉，他的长姐，他感到绝望，愧疚，是的，如果是海拉就好了，海拉一定不会像他这么没用，这么懦弱，这样的下不去狠手。  
他和洛基私下见过一面，那时候在混战的中途，他们都掉下了悬崖，他对于重伤昏迷在湍急的河水中的洛基下不去杀手，相反只是摔断了一条胳膊的他甚至拖着洛基上了岸。  
那是他干过最后悔的事情，如果洛基在当时便死了，奥丁不会因为他被恢复过来的洛基作为要挟而混乱，最终在大战里被打败失去了眼睛。  
索尔这辈子都不会忘，洛基当时拽着奄奄一息的奥丁说的话：  
“我饶你一命，因为你那可怜而愚蠢的孩子竟然救了我。但你们的战败依旧是已经写在命运女神的纺车之上了，奥丁。”  
他是多么的愚蠢，竟然会对他们的敌人下不了杀手。而他如今遭受的一切都是他种的孽果。  
而洛基甚至当着所有人的面说道：  
“我本来是想打败你们之后屠城，但现在我想永远的仇家不如永远的朋友，我可以饶了你们所有人的，命，让我们做朋友吧。”他这样带着他那虚伪的微笑高声的说道，奥丁吐了口血，问他，为什么，以什么代价，然后洛基看向了被捆在本来属于约顿海姆国王的坐骑上在重重冰霜巨人兵队之中的索尔，他的眼神充满着贪婪和渴望，“很简单，让我们联姻吧。”  
他将身子转向双方军队和人民，高举着双手，宣布道：“只要你们把你们救了我一命的小王子许配给我，我相信在联姻的作用下，约顿海姆和阿斯加德的友谊将延续到我们的世世代代！”  
他看上去像个伟大的救世主，好像那刻意征伐擅用武力的是阿斯加德，而为双方带来和平的人是伟大的约顿海姆国王，他甚至委屈自己娶了一个在神祇世界中还年轻无足轻重的小王子，只为求一方和平。  
可索尔知道他是如此的卑鄙，可这一切都是覆水难收，从他见到水中昏迷的他而无法痛下杀手的那一刹那便注定了他此后的命运。

可洛基不认为，他总是说这一切早就谱写好了，命运注定让他们俩在一起。  
“你不适合当征伐的将军，索尔。”他像是对待他最珍贵的宝藏一样亲吻着他，洛基的黑色长发坠落在索尔的颈肩，年轻的王后已经被他的国王玩弄的满脸通红，眼泪唾液顺着下巴流到了锁骨里面。小王子这样哭泣的哀求他年长的丈夫，恳切的希望他放过他，嘴里不知道在呢喃什么，或许只是无意识的哀求，而国王只是拂过他的配偶汗湿的金发，把亲吻着他怀里男孩潮红的脸，带着抚慰的意味嘘了几声，“没事的，索尔，你可以的，我知道我的小王子总是能好好的把他国王的阴茎完全吞到肚子里，不是吗？想想你肚子里还有我们的孩子呢，我的宝贝。你就应该这样，你就属于这样的命运，你怎么能做将军呢，你太善良了，我的小男孩。”  
他总是喜欢叫索尔，我的宝贝，我的小男孩，也是，他比索尔年长许多，多出来的千年阅历让他知道如何肆意玩弄小王子于鼓掌之中。可最重要的是，他得到了他，见过太多尔虞我诈丑陋的事情让洛基对这个世界失望，可在这一缸染水之中，他遇见了索尔，他不敢相信存在于这世界上的珍宝，于是无论怎样，他一定要得到他，他没有受过污染纯洁长大的珍宝，他会保护他，让他一直保持着纯真，那些丑陋事情是只属于洛基的。  
这世间一切都不重要，没有一个神再配的上索尔了，那么他来占据索尔吧。当他从昏迷中睁开眼睛看见金发男孩的那一刻，他就决定了，他会得到他，无论以什么代价。  
即使为他发动战争也值得。

而索尔在他怀里哭喊着，因为情欲的折磨痛苦而快乐，洛基不奢望索尔能爱他，但当男孩偶尔的撒娇和向他的依赖总是让他欣喜若狂。  
索尔以前总是想要穿上亮闪闪的战甲去和父亲一起征战，他受够别人在私底下里说他不如海拉的话语，他想像一个真正的战士一样拯救世界。如今他却成了别人的王后，他绝望的不行，他无数次想方设法的逃离约顿海姆，他想要反抗，可洛基不放他走，他记得和亲的那一晚上，他剧烈的反抗让他自己的手腕脱臼，洛基冰霜巨人而比他庞大的身躯压在他的身上像座山一一样无法逃脱，他有什么办法吗，洛基甚至带着他回了一次阿斯加德。  
那里的人都称呼他为约顿海姆的王后，那个阿斯加德的小王子已经在历史上死掉了，留下他作为年幼的母神承担起他新的职责。  
他夜里总是挺着肚子哭喊道醒来，他没有家了，再也没有了。  
可洛基总是抱着他让他靠在冰霜巨人冰凉的胸膛上，说：“你有我，我就是你的家。”  
事情或许只能这样了，他该认命的，否则他为什么拥有无数个杀死洛基的机会他都没有动手，洛基从来在他身边不设防，在他身边睡得天打雷劈也不会醒，可看着男人的脸，他始终没法下手。

“你爱我吗，索尔。”洛基将索尔转了过来，年幼的母亲隆起的肚子顶在国王的腹肌上面，他肚子里的新神甚至还在涌动的踢着他妈妈的肚皮，而他父亲的阴茎还持续的穿插在母亲已经红肿不堪的穴肉中，索尔无力的耷拉着头，他的头支棱在洛基扶着他后颈的手上，小王后已经被国王操弄的没了精神，而国王正兴高采烈的埋在男孩幼嫩的胸脯上，逐渐丰满起来的脂肪包裹着原先的肌肉，滑嫩的皮肤在国王的唇齿间跳跃。  
男孩无力回答他丈夫的问题，无神的双眼盯着虚空中的某个点，睫毛上满是未干的泪珠。男人猛烈起来的抽查让男孩再次开始抽泣，虚弱的尖叫着，可更像是被扼住喉咙的尖叫。他的丈夫握住他的手，托起他快速的抽查，索尔感到脖子上的一阵刺痛，腹中便被射满了一肚子的精液，过度的刺激便让他陷入黑暗之中什么也不知道了，只剩下他的肉体在一阵阵的痉挛着。  
洛基舔舐着他刚刚咬下来的齿印，他轻柔的把昏过去的男孩放在怀里，他吻了吻那汗湿的金发下光洁的额头，轻轻的低语着：  
“你才是给这世界带来和平的救世神，我的王后。”


End file.
